DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This application is for a competitive renewal of our K30 Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP), "Strategic Clinical Research Curriculum Award", in response to RFA: HL-04-004, entitled Clinical Research Curriculum Award. The principal objective of this program is to provide new outstanding and investigatively minded medical students and clinician scientists with a strong foundation in the principles of clinical investigation, in order to prepare talented new clinical researchers for independent careers in clinical investigation and to afford committed candidates the opportunity to matriculate in a recent New York state approved Masters in Clinical Research. Two unique features of this CRTP will be to 1) extend our collaborative efforts with the Center of Excellence in Multicultural and Community Affairs to further enhance clinical research training and career development in health disparities research among qualified underrepresented minority candidates; and 2) to develop in concert with the Department of Medical Education, a joint MDiMS in Clinical Research, degree granting program. Drawing on the strengths of the Mount Sinai faculty, trainees will be educated about and mentored in four critical areas: 1) Epidemiology and Behavioral Studies; 2) Outcomes and Health Disparities Research; 3) Bioethics and Patient Oriented Research; and 4) Clinical Informatics, Bioinformatics and Information Technology. Participants who are selected to join this program will acquire the necessary skills to design and conduct clinical investigations of emerging medical treatments and to analyze and apply new diagnostic techniques and new approaches to study the pathophysiology of disease. In addition, we will continue our novel initiative to foster appreciation for clinical research among underrepresented minority youth participating in the Center of Excellence for Youth Education (CEYE), utilizing a dyad mentorship (trainee/student) program. This award will continue to enable this Institution to foster and cultivate the educational horizons and growth of clinical scientists. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) The Mount Sinai School of Medicine One Gustave L. Levy Place New York City, New York 10029 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name Janice L. Gabrilove, M.D. Gary Butts, M.D. John T. Doucette, Ph.D. Margaret McGovern, M.D., William Redd, Ph.D. Rosamond Rhodes, Ph.D.. Henry Sacks, M.D. Lloyd Sherman, Ed.. Albert Siu, M.D. Karen Zier, Ph.D. Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine Ph.D. The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine The Mount Sinai School of Medicine in the format shown below. Role on Project Program Director Co- Director Co-Director Co-Director Co-Director Educator Co-Director Educator Co-Director Co-Investigator Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. PrincipInavl estigator/PrDogirreacmt(oLrasFt,irstM, iddle)G: abrilove, Janice L., M.D. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT